User blog:Steel-eyed dinosaur/Normal Dinosaurs Earnings Rank
Since most of the dinosaurs in the main park are available to purchase for coins (Normal dinosaurs) I have compiled a list of their overall earnings rank. Check out my blog post Special Dinosaurs Earnings Rank for the top coin earners out of the 8 special dinosaurs purchased with bucks. As I mentioned previously, players should keep in mind that these ranks are based on the amount of coins accumulated every 5 minutes. Therefore just because a dinosaur has a higher earnings rank, does not necessarily mean that it will earn a player more coins overall. It depends on how often players frequent their parks and collect their earnings. 8. Triceratops So is the Triceratops really the fastest earner like many players think? Yes and No. It is the fastest out of the Normal dinosaurs, but is ranked 8th overall. Although it can only earn for a measly 5 minutes, this awesome dinosaur will likely be a source of much needed income early in the game. Depending on how much players frequent their parks will determine if the Triceratops pulls its own weight. Starting at 100 coins initially, this dinosaur when maxed out will reward players with 500 coins. That may not sound like that much once you progress in the game, but believe you me they add up! 9. Dilophosaurus Not only is this meat eater the second dinosaur available but it is the 2nd best earner for Normal dinosaurs as well. Its overall rank is 9 out of all of the dinosaurs and like the Triceratops is the only Normal dinosaur to beat out a Limited dinosaur (Carnosaurus) in its ability to generate revenue quickly. Starting at 270 coins every 15 minutes, the Dilophosaurus will assist players in activating their harbors and once you level it up to 10 its profits nearly double at 519 coins every 15 minutes. Maxed out the Dilophosaurus earns 1,350 coins on every cash out (450 every 5 minutes). But the key to benefiting from its profits is to not always wait for it to reach the maximum amount that it can make, Yes, collecting from it after 5 or 10 minutes will ensure that you don't miss out on any of its revenue when you are in the park. 11. Velociraptor Coming in at number 3 is the viscious Velociraptor which is also the 3rd dinosaur available in the game. Its ability to earn coins for up to 30 minutes (initially 440) makes it a very valuable dinosaur and likely will be one of the main sources of income new players will rely on to further expand their park. A key to benefiting from these fast earners immediately in the game is to level each of them up, which requires balancing your funds between crop and meat harbor activations. DO NOT make the mistake of evolving any of your early dinosaurs prematurely. It is much better to have 5 dinosaurs at level 10 making you coins regularly than to have a Triceratops or Velociraptor stuck in the evolution process while you wait to cover the DNA Researching cost. Yes, the key to progressing early in this game (prior to level 5) is to purchase dinosaurs, keep your harbors activated, and level up your dinosaurs to 10. 12. Carcharodontosaurus This dinosaur clocks in at 4th place in terms of earnings and can earn for up to 40 minutes. It's the 8th dinosaur available so chances are new players won't see this dinosaur their first few days of playing. At an initial rate of 550 coins every 40 minutes this dinosaur is begging to be leveled up. Once to level 10 it will be handing out 1,058, at level 20 it offers 1,622 which isn't very bad considering it produces coins longer than the first 3 dinosaurs mentioned above. Up until purchasing the Carcharodontosaurus your focus should be mostly on your meat harbor because likely you will have upwards of 6 carnivores and only 2 herbivores. After you purchase this dinosaur though, the herbivores start to come out with large appetites, so make sure you level up your harbors when you're able to and activate them both regularly. I'll get more into the harbors in a later blog post. 13. Ceratosaurus Keeping in pace with the other Normal dinosaurs, the Ceratosaurus earns at a slower rate, but keeps the 605 coins coming for 45 minutes. Like most of the dinosaurs in the game its earnings appear to nearly double to 1,063 once leveled up to 10. By the time you purchase this dinosaur you will notice that you have a large proportion of meat eaters compared to your lone Triceratops. This is due to the fact that the game is getting players ready for the Code Red, which requires 5 caged carnivores. In order to accommodate these hungry meat eaters the game will allow players to upgrade their meat harbor allowing more meat to be available. The increase in production obviously comes will an increase in cost, but with 5 dinosaurs or bringing in coins it shouldn't hurt your pocket too badly. 14. Pachycephalosaurus We've finally come to another plant eater which hopefully you have the 10,100 crops needed to level it up to 10 as quickly as possible. The importance of your harbors should now be recognized. While investing in buidling and decorations may bring in a little extra income, activating your harbors is crucial to progressing in this game. In fact, players should keep their harbors activated as much as they can so as to have the needed food to feed new dinosaurs as they are purchased. So instead of making a measly 620 coins every 50 minutes, players who level up the Pachycephalosaurus quickly, will enjoy 1,192 coins instead. Those coins will go a long way to pay off the minimal expense of 20,200 coins it takes to feed this crop eater. 15. Baryonyx At 650 coins per hour, it's actually possible and very likely that some players will make more revenue off this dinosaur than off the Pachycephalosaurus. This is due to players cashing them both in at the same time and failing to cash out the Pachycephalosaurus at or near the 50 minute deadline. Therefore the Baryonyx could perhaps hold a better rank than it appears to have on the surface. Since this is the first Normal dinosaur to reach the 1 hour boundary barrier, it is capable of keeping more coins from falling to the wayside than the previous Normal dinosaurs working for you. So while the Triceratops may earn more quickly than every other Normal dinosaur, the Baryonyx has a longer duration of collecting coins which let's players earn more while they're away from their parks. 16. Brachiosaurus The Brachiosaurus arrives as the 5th herbivore in the game, but it earns at a faster rate than Anklosaurus and Parasaurolophus that are already in your possession. Expect 1,300 coins initially, 2,500 at level 10, and over 5,000 by just level 30. It earns revenue for up to 2 hours and its overall expense isn't as bad as you'd think. There are only 10 other dinosaurs in the game that require less funds overall to level up completely. The next best sources of income are: 17. Ankylosaurus Earn between 1,250 - 6,250 coins every 2 hours. 18. Compsognathus Earn between 1,791 - 8,949 coins every 3 hours. 19. Torosaurus Earn between 2,000 - 10,000 coins every 4 hours. 20. Spinosaurus Earn between 1,925 - 9,876 coins every 4 hours. Interesting Facts: Every dinosaur maxed out will earn roughly 10,513 coins every 5 minutes! The 8 special dinosaurs maxed out earn almost 45% of that 10,513 coins. The Tuojiangosaurus alone maxed out earns 10% of that 10,513 coins! The herbivores have the 4 slowest earning dinosaurs which are: Corythosaurus (ranked 31) Ouranosaurus (ranked 32) Dryosaurus (ranked 33) Pachyrhinosaurus (ranked 34) Category:Blog posts